Kuroshitsuji: the remake
by FlamingCharisma1997
Summary: What if Sebastian never made the contract with the the young Earl, Ciel Phantomhive? What if he created the contract with a teenage girl instead? Will it be all that it seems? He IS one hell of a butler, you know! Sebby/OC rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Her ButlerMotives

What if Sebastian never made the contract with the the young Earl, Ciel Phantomhive? What if he created the contract with a teenage girl instead? Will it be all that it seems? How will Sebby react? He IS one hell of a butler, you know! Sebby/OC.

(SEBASTIAN'S POV)

"Young Mistress? Are you alright? You didn't pull another trick on Finni again, did you?" he sighs as the Duchess of Manchester prances through the door in her usual black on green ensemble, her fiery red hair billowing out behind her. "So what if I did Sebastian?" she says playfully, rolling her extrodinarly green eyes. "You know that it's not only rude, but it is also terribly-" "Oh, silence yourself before I make good use of these foot-aching heels!" she snaps at the butler, crossing her arms over her rather busty chest. Wait, when did he start thinking things like that? He wasn't supposed to "hit on" his charge! Mentally slapping himself, he turns his attention back to the fuming 20-year-old birthday girl in front of him. "Alright m'lady! I'll stop! Would you like your afternoon cake? It's chocolate with cherry icing, just the way you like it!" he cooes, trying his damn hardest to calm this girl down. She may not seem like it, but the angrier she got, the more blood stains were involved. The expression on her face relaxes a fraction as she looks at the cake sitting on the plater. He knew that she would break any second. Aurora Antuanette couldn't withstand the power of chocolate for very long. That was one of the many things that Sebastian had learned over the passed three years. She was a chocolate addict, had been for as long as she could remember. But when somebody had decided to kill her father right before her eyes, she put down the chocolate. Atleast until she signed the contract with the demon. That had been one exciting day!

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"DADDY! NOOOOOOOOO!" the horrified cries of the sixteen year old filled the room. She was chained to the wall like an animal, the only clothing on was her bloody slip. Her hair was matted with blood as well and her face was covered in all of the tears she had shed during all of it. The image of her father dropping to the floor was enough to break anyone. But not her. It just gave her an excuse to bust out and kill them. With a battle cry of a mighty lioness, she busted from her chains and went to attack. She managed to kill two of them, but the rest of them had fled. She crawls over to her father's body and begins to sob. "I-I'll d-do anyt-thing to a-avenge y-you f-f-father!" She screams, beating her fists against the man's still chest. _

_"What was that? You'd do ANYTHING to avange your weak father?" a voice asks, the sound of a raven filling the room. "Yes! Anything!" the child cries, looking around skeptically. All of a sudden, she's warped into a place where whtie petals are falling. A red sheet covers up most of her bruised, bloodied body. "Would you be willing to make a deal with the devil, as some would say?" the voice sounds again, only this time there's a body present. The man is tall with raven hair and glowing red eyes. She just continues to stare. "What is your name, m'lady?" the man asks, looking curiously at her. "A-Aurora." she manages. "Ah, what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman!" he drawls out, gently carressing her face with his hand. "So, about that answer..." he begins. "I-I'll do it!" she says, closing her eyes as tears pour down onto his appendage. "Ah, that's a good girl!" he says, wiping the drops off her face. "M-may I ask what your name is, sir?" she says shyly, looking into those crimson orbs. "Sebastian Michaelis." he says, as if looking into her mind with the answer. "What do we have to do for the contract?" she asks sheepishly. "I'll take care of it, you only have to promise me one thing, though." "What is it?" "When this is all over, I get to eat your soul!"_

_~END FLASHBACK~_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Her Butler-Annoyed

After a long time of fights, beatings, and threats of heeled shoes going places, Sebastian had finally managed to put the entire mansion at rest. Aurora was just finishing her dinner and the (useless) servents were doing harmless chores. Or so he thought.

CRASH! The sound of glass breaking filled the house, followed by the sound of Bard's infamous flame thrower. Mentally slapping himself, he excuses himself from the young mistress and proceeds in finding the cause of pure distruction.

What he finds isn't at all what he expected.

Standing there, infront of him, was none other than the alleged Madam Red (Aurora's aunt). She was standing over Maylene (who just happened to be six months pregnant with Finni's child) closely glaring at the maroon-haired maid.

Suddenly, the red-head fell to the floor in a fit of sobs. "Why must every woman have that I do not?" she wails, curling up into a protective ball. "My lady! So this is where you have run off to!" the saddened voice of Madam Red's butler, Grell Sutcliffe, sounds from down the hall.

The sound of heavy footfall fills Sebastian's ears and he looks up to see Grell trip over Maleyne's outstretched boots, falling flat on his face next to the Madam. Quickly taking analysise of the situation, Sebastian notices Bard's flame thrower had been tossed wrecklessly towards the window. Taking a few steps, he gently picks it up and stashes it behind the china cabnit. Just out of reach of both Madam Red AND Bard.

"Madam Red, I know it is out of my place, but may I ask why you just attacked our maid?" Sebastian calmly asks, crimson eyes raking over the disgruntled figure. "I-I just d-don't think that it i-is fair that e-everyone gets what I c-can't HAVE!" she shrieks, wrapping her red-clad arms over her chocolate brown eyes.

Another, more familiar set of feet could be heard rushing down the hallway as Aurora made her entrence. "Madam? What are you doing here?" she asks, bending down to get eyelevel with ehr aunt. "I came to visit you and then saw that you own maid was pregnant. It wouldn't happen to be the butler's, would it?" she teases, coming back to her normal self. Maylene's face turns a bright red as she quickly shakes her head.

"I-it's not M-mr. Sebastian's! No! It's F-finni's, yes it is!" she quickly stammers, unconciously wrapping her hands around her swollen abdomen.

Sebastian's anger unknowingly began to well and he did something that shocked everyone, especially Aurora. "Madam, I hate to be rude but it is not right to come in here and talk any type of nonsense about our servents. You should consider yourself lucky that Mr. Finigan was not in here to see what you have done to his wife-to -be. Otherwise, you would have died. No matter what your title is, Finni doesn't take kindly to people who hurt his loved ones. Especially when it's his child on the line." Sebastian snaps, eyes turning a deeper crimson than they have ever been.

"Sebastian! You will NOT speak to my aunt in such a tone! Even if all that you have said is true-" Aurora was cut off by a glance from her persistant butler. "I never tell a lie. That is what you have ordered me to never do." he replies curtly, bending down on one knee with a hand over his heart. "Be that as it may, you will still be punished for your harsh words towards Madam Red, are we clear?" she inquires, glaring down at her sexy butler. Wait, when did she start thinking that he was sexy?

Luckly, her face was already flushed with anger, so nobody noticed the extra tint of red escape across her face. Everyone except Sebastian that is.

"Now, now Aurora, dear! Let's not do anything rash! He was only stating the truth and I find that rather sexy in a man. Be he servent or noble!" the Madam purrs, glancing lustfully at the disgusted butler. Yep, she was definatly back to her old self.

"Alright," the young Duchess grumbles, "He will go unpunished, but I still would like to know the answer." Aurora quickly turns her attention back to her semi-distraut aunt. "Answer to what, my dear?" Madam Red said fakely. "Why did you come in here? Was it to attack Maylene because she has a baby? Isn't that why you brought along that idiotic Butler/Grim Reaper? To finish her off JUST because she can have children and you can't?" Aurora fires off questions left and right, shocking every including Sebastian.

At that moment, the doors were literally thrown open as Finni runs towards Maylene. "MAYLENE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT HAPPENED?" he screeches, tears streaming from his childish aquamarine eyes.

And with that, Maylene begins to explain what the hell had just happened to her and the after events. All the while, Sebastian stares supsiciously at Aurora and wanders how the hell she knew Grell Sutcliffe was a Grim Reaper. And an idiotic one at that!


End file.
